


Thanks For Helping, Friend!

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: :3, Dark is such a dad, I Made That Up, Just like Mark, My First AO3 Post, Road trip mention, Thumb of approval, Wilford needs all the help he can get, short and sweet, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: Wilford has no idea what he’s doing most of the time. His mind goes in a certain pattern whenever he’s doing something; He does something, he thinks of something that makes him doze off, he forgot what he was doing, retraced his steps, got lost on the way back, and officially has no idea what’s going on. That’s basically his mind in a nutshell. But Wilford doesn’t mind.





	Thanks For Helping, Friend!

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 post, and I already feel like I know what I'm doing here. Yay!

Wilford has no idea what he’s doing most of the time. His mind goes in a certain pattern whenever he’s doing something; He does something, he thinks of something that makes him doze off, he forgot what he was doing, retraced his steps, got lost on the way back, and officially has no idea what’s going on. That’s basically his mind in a nutshell. But Wilford doesn’t mind. Over ninety six years, he was like this, and he never cared. He doesn’t mind if people help him retrace his steps either. In fact, he really appreciates it! Not like a “I owe you my life in thanks” appreciative, but he appreciates it enough to be satisfied that he’s gotten the help he didn’t know he needed. Especially when it’s from someone who KNOWS that he needs help. Like Dark, mostly.

One day, everybody was getting ready for a road trip, and Wilford “lost” something. Wilford has been roaming all around the building trying to look for the thing. As soon as he went back in his room the twenty thousandth time, Dark came in, only to find that Wilford’s room is an even bigger mess than the last few times he was in there.

       “ **Care** **to** **explain** **why** **you’ve** **been** **in** **here** **so** **many** **times** **_right_** **before** **we’re** **all** **ready** **to** **leave?** ” Dark asked nonchalantly, leaning on Wilford’s door frame with his arms crossed. A shiny red pair of booty shorts lands on Dark’s shoulder.

       “I’ve lost something, and I’m trying to look for it!!” Wilford shouted from his closet. “We can’t leave without it!”

Dark rolled his eyes, and flicked the booty shorts off his shoulder with his finger. He stays leaning on the door frame as Wilford rushes out out his closet, wearing a dark magenta palmwave shirt with a bright pink flower pattern, with a pear of tan shorts (the shorts are really just his regular pants, but Wilford cut them to make them shorts). He also has an adorable sunhat on with a fake flower attached to it.

       “Do you know where it is?” Wilford asked. Dark cocked an eyebrow at him.

       “ **Do** **you** **expect** **me** **to** **know** **where** **it** **is** **without** **actually** **knowing** ** _what_** **it’s** **supposed** **to** **be?** ” he asked. Wilford raised his finger with his jaw hanging.

       “I forgot what it was,” he said after a full minute. Dark’s from slightly broke as he fought the urge to laugh. Wilford noticed, but didn’t bother to bring it up. He turns around to his window, and lunges his arms out.

       “GUYS!!!” he shouted. Dark could hear everybody else from outside shouting back at Wilford; “WHAT?!?!”

       “DON’T GO JUST YET!!!” Wilford shouted back. “I LOST A THING, AND I FORGOT WHAT IT WAS, AND DARK IS GOING TO HELP ME FIND IT!!!”

       “ **Wilford,** **no-** ” Dark started.

       “AND DON’T YOU DARE START PULLING A PRANK ON ME WHERE I THINK YOU ALL LEFT WHEN YOU REALLY DIDN’T, OR ELSE, _ALL_ OF YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!!!” Wilford interrupted, still hollering to everyone out the window. Everyone started bickering back, shouting at Wilford and Dark to hurry up. Dark noticed that Wilford was wearing his palmwave… backwards. A pair of round-framed, blue sunglasses were hanging on the outside of the shirt against the buttons.

 ** _...Oh,_** Dark thought. **_I_** ** _think_** ** _I_** ** _found_** ** _what_** ** _he_** ** _is_** ** _looking_** ** _for._**

       “ **Wilford,** ” Dark said out loud, getting Wilford’s attention. “ **Your** **shirt** **is** **on** **backwards.** ”

Wilford reached his hands to his back, realizing that he indeed was wearing his palmwave shirt backwards.

       “Oh! Haha!” he laughed. “Thank you for reminding me! I always end up wearing shirts backwards when I don’t notice!”

Dark nodded. It’s Morse code for “You’re welcome, you strange, colorful idiot.”

As Wilford took off the shirt (he’s wearing a bright pink t-shirt underneath, don’t expect to see his abs), the sunglasses fell, but he caught them as soon as they were going to hit the floor. He blinked for a moment, and grins as he holds the sunglasses.

       “Ah, THERE you are!” he exclaimed. “Where have YOU been all my life?”

Wilford excitedly puts on the sunglasses, happy as ever. Dark always noted that whenever Wilford does something, or notices something out of the ordinary, he’s always so curious and happy about it. A bit too joyful, just to put on his missing sunglasses, but hey, Wilford was looking all over the place for those sunglasses, and he didn’t even realize that they were hanging on his back the entire time! So, in a way, it is understandable that Wilford would be excited to finally find his sunglasses.

Wilford made a dramatic silly pose in front of Dark, making a “trumpet” noise with his mouth.

       “How do I look?” Wilford asked in a braggy tone in his voice. As much as Dark would love to say that he looks downright ridiculous, he gave Wilford a thumb up.

       “ **If** **I** **said** **you** **look** **great,** **I’d** **be** **lying,** ” he said nonchalantly. Wilford gave up his pose, and punched Dark’s shoulder playfully.

       “Well, at least you’re _trying_ to be honest!” he exclaimed. “I’d be suspicious of you if you didn’t tell me you’d hate my outfit for today just to go in the middle of nowhere for a week! Thank you again, for helping!”

Wilford climbed over his window sill, and jumped outside to everybody in the car. Dark could hear Wilford landing on top of the car, and everyone shouting at him as to why the frick would he do that. Dark rolled his eyes, on his way out of the building to the now roof-permanently-dented car. He’ll make Dr. Iplier fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> My other crap:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/AbbyNewth  
> DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/1abbynewth3


End file.
